


[Podfic of] A Trail of Breadcrumbs

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are still too big to stay in his head for long, they rattle free and crash around without any trouble at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Trail of Breadcrumbs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Trail of Breadcrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312894) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Title: A Trail of Breadcrumbs

Fandom: Tinman

pairing: Cain/Glitch

Author: entanglednow

Time: 4:16

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/A%20trail%20of%20breadcrumbs.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
